Composer 2
Composer # Toy Story 3 (2010) # Shrek Forever After (2010) # Alice in Wonderland (2010) # Sherlock Holmes (2009) # Nine (2009) # The Princess and the Frog (2009) # Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) # Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) # The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009) # 9 (2009) # Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) # Up (2009) # Coraline (2009) # Quantum of Solace (2008) # Burn After Reading (2008) # WALL·E (2008) # Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) # The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) # Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) # Enchanted (2007) # The Simpsons Movie (2007) # Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) # Ratatouille (2007) # Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) # Shrek the Third (2007) # Spider-Man 3 (2007) # Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) # Island of Lost Souls (2007) # Night at the Museum (2006) # Eragon (2006) # Casino Royale (2006) # Skymaster (2006) # Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) # Pan's Labyrinth (2006) # Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) # The Pink Panther (2006) # The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) # Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) # Nanny McPhee (2005) # Corpse Bride (2005) # Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) # The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) # "Klovn" (2005-2009) (composer: main title theme) # Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) # The Incredibles (2004) # "The Eagle" (2004-2006) (composer: main title theme) # "Desperate Housewives" (2004-present) (composer: main title theme) # Howl's Moving Castle (2004) # Finding Neverland (2004) # Spider-Man 2 (2004) # The Terminal (2004) # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) # Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) # The Day After Tomorrow (2004) # Shrek 2 (2004) # Home on the Range (2004) # "Better Times" (2004-2007) (composer: main title theme) # Big Fish (2003) # The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) # "Jul på Vesterbro" (2003) (composer: main title theme) # The Haunted Mansion (2003) # Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) # Finding Nemo (2003) # The Triplets of Belleville (2003) # Johnny English (2003) # The Jungle Book 2 (2003) # Catch Me If You Can (2002) # The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) # Die Another Day (2002) # Treasure Planet (2002) # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) # Stuart Little 2 (2002) # Men in Black II (2002) # Scooby-Doo (2002) # Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) # Spider-Man (2002) # Ice Age (2002) # "Mr. Bean: The Animated Series" (2002-2004) (composer: main title theme) # The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) # Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) # Monsters, Inc. (2001) # Planet of the Apes (2001) # Spirited Away (2001) # Jurassic Park III (2001) # A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) # Moulin Rouge! (2001) # Shrek (2001) # "The Fairly OddParents" (2001-2006, 2008-present) (composer: main title theme) # Recess: School's Out (2001) # Donnie Darko (2001) # The Family Man (2000) # The Emperor's New Groove (2000) # Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) # Requiem for a Dream (2000) # O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) # Blackadder: Back & Forth (1999) # Angela's Ashes (1999) # Stuart Little (1999) # Sleepy Hollow (1999) # Toy Story 2 (1999) # The World Is Not Enough (1999) # Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) # American Beauty (1999) # South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) # "SpongeBob SquarePants" (1999-present) (composer: main title theme) # Tarzan (1999) # Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) # "Futurama" (1999-2003, 2008-present) (composer: main title theme) # Psycho (1998) # "Hercules" (1998-1999) (composer: main title theme) # Saving Private Ryan (1998) # Mulan (1998) # Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) # Amistad (1997) # Titanic (1997) # "Recess" (1997-2005) (composer: main title theme) # Men in Black (1997) # Hercules (1997) # The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) # "Midsomer Murders" (1997-present) (composer: main title theme) # Hannibal & Jerry (1997) # Mars Attacks! (1996) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) # Mission: Impossible (1996) # Fargo (1996) # Muppet Treasure Island (1996) # Nixon (1995) # Sabrina (1995) # Toy Story (1995) # GoldenEye (1995) # "Pink and the Brain" (1995-2001) (composer: main title theme) # Pocahontas (1995) # Batman Forever (1995) # Ed Wood (1994) # Black Beauty (1994) # Forrest Gump (1994) # The Lion King (1994) # Schindler's List (1993) # Addams Family Values (1993) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) # "The X-Files" (1993-2002) (composer: main title theme) # Son of the Pink Panther (1993) # "Animaniacs" (1993-1998) (composer: main title theme) # Jurassic Park (1993) # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) # Aladdin (1992) # Batman Returns (1992) # Beethoven (1992) # Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) # Hook (1991) # The Addams Family (1991) # Beauty and the Beast (1991) # "The Adventures of Tintin (1991-1992) (composer: main title theme) # Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) # The Godfather Part III (1990) # Edward Scissorhands (1990) # Home Alone (1990) # "The Flash" (1990-1991) (composer: main title theme) # Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) # Back to the Future Part III (1990) # "Twin Peaks" (1990-1991) (composer: title theme) # "Mr. Bean" (1990) # A Grand Day Out (1989) # "The Simpsons" (1989-present) (composer: main title theme) # Back to the Future Part II (1989) # The Little Mermaid (1989) # Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) # Batman (1989) # Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) # "Agatha Christie's Poirot" (1989-present) (composer: main title theme) # "Superman" (1988) (composer: main title theme) # Blackadder's Christmas Carol (1988) # "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" (1988-1991) (composer: main title theme) # Beetlejuice (1988) # The Accidental Tourist (1988) # Empire of the Sun (1987) # Bagdad Café (1987) # "Blackadder the Third" (1987) (composer: main title theme) # "The Bold and the Beautiful" (1987-present) (composer: main title theme) # An American Tale (1986) # The Great Mouse Detective (1986) # "Blackadder II" (1986) (composer: main title theme) # Little Shop of Horrors (1986) # "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo" (1985) (composer: main title theme) # Pee-wee's Big Adventures (1985) # Back to the Future (1985) # Out of Africa (1985) # Beverly Hills Cop (1984) # Gremlins (1984) # Ghostbusters (1984) # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) # The NeverEnding Story (1984) # Midt Om Natten (1984) # "Inspector Gadget" (1983-1986) (composer: main title theme) # "The Black Adder" (1983) (composer: main title theme) # Psycho II (1983) # Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) # Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) # Poltergeist (1982) # Rocky III (1982) # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) # Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) # Chariots of Fire (1981) # Nine to Five (1980) # Superman II (1980) # Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) # Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) # Dracula (1979) # Moonraker (1979) # Rocky II (1979) # Apocalypse Now (1979) # Superman (1978) # The Lord of the Rings (1978) # "Matador" (1978-1982) (composer: main title theme) # Halloween (1978) # Jaws 2 (1978) # Grease (1978) # Damien: Omen II (1978) # Saturday Night Fever (1977) # Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) # New York, New York (1977) # Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) # Islands in the Stream (1977) # The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) # Rocky (1976) # "The Scooby-Doo Show" (1976-1978) (composer: main title theme) # The Omen (1976) # Family Plot (1976) # "The Muppet Show" (1976-1981) (composer: main title theme) # "Fawlty Towers" (1975-1979) (composer: main title theme) # Flåklypa Grand Prix (1975) # Jaws (1975) # The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) # The Godfather Part II (1974) # The Exorcist (1973) # Robin Hood (1973) # The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing (1973) # Live and Let Die (1973) # "The New Scooby-Doo Movies" (1972-1973) (composer: main title theme) # The Godfather (1972) # Diamonds Are Forever (1971) # Fiddler on the Roof (1971) # Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971) # Jane Eyre (1970) # The Aristocats (1970) # Patton (1970) # On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) # "The Benny Hill Show" (1969-1989) (composer: main title theme) # "Monty Python's Flying Circus" (1969-1974) (composer: main title theme) # "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" (1969-1972) (composer: main title theme) # "Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines" (1969-1970) (composer: main title theme) # Twisted Nerve (1968) # 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) # I Belong to Me (1967) # You Only Live Twice (1967) # The Jungle Book (1967) # The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) # How to Steal a Million (1966) # Born Free (1966) # Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) # Doctor Zhivago (1965) # Thunderball (1965) # The Sound of Music (1965) # "The Addams Family" (1964-1966) (composer: main title theme) # Goldfinger (1964) # Mary Poppins (1964) # The Sword in the Stone (1963) # The Pink Panther (1963) # It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) # From Russia with Love (1963) # Dr. No (1962) # "The Jetsons" (1962-1988) (composer: main title theme) # "Top Cat" (1961-1962) (composer: main title theme) # One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) # Exodus (1960) # Forelsket i København (1960) # The Magnificent Seven (1960) # "The Flintstones" (1960-1966) (composer: main title theme) # Psycho (1960) # Sleeping Beauty (1959) # "Peter Gunn" (1958-1961) (composer: main title theme) # Vertigo (1958) # The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957) # A King in New York (1957) # Lady and the Tramp (1955) # White Christmas (1954) # Peter Pan (1953) # Singin' in the Rain (1952) # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # Cinderella (1950) # Monsieur Verdoux (1947) # Song of the South (1946) # Dumbo (1941) # Citizen Kane (1941) # Fantasia (1940) # The Great Dictator (1940) # Pinocchio (1940) # Gone with the Wind (1939) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) # Modern Times (1936) # Three Little Pigs (1933) # King Kong (1933) Other work # Composed "The Trial" for Pink Floyd The Wall (1982) # Composed extended fanfare for 20th Century Fox's logo (1953) # Composed fanfare for 20th Century Fox's logo (1933)